


To Survive a War

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Empire suspects Riyo's connection to Ahsoka, the ending looms over them and there is nothing to be done besides survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Survive a War

Ahsoka ran.

She hadn’t quite considered what would happen if the Empire ever came to know she was Fulcrum, that she was still alive and fighting.

For most of her time as Fulcrum she had been sure it wouldn’t happen – with the exception of a few people no one knew her name or what she looked like, even if the Empire captured people the most they would know was ‘Fulcrum’.

And then she tried to see inside of the Sith Lord’s mind with Kanan.

If she had had time to think better about it, try and use the Force against him wasn’t a good idea, but she hadn’t had time to think and so she did what she thought was best.

It made her feel like she still was just a reckless teenager, like she hadn’t learnt anything from all the mess she went through during the Clone Wars.

But somehow – she still felt the Sith Lord had been Anakin, or whatever was left of him, but she didn’t have confirmation yet and she didn’t want to believe – the Empire knew.

She had received a holocall from Riyo that morning that made any hope the Empire had no idea ridiculous, and the fact the Sith Lord had recognized her just made it more likely that it was Anakin.

“Are you alright?” Ahsoka asked as she went inside of Riyo’s house, not even bothering to wait for the answer as she looked over Riyo, making sure she was still alive, that they hadn’t hurt her.

“Nothing happened, I managed to throw them off the trail,” Riyo said as she hugged Ahsoka. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep them from finding out for longer, they at least suspect I’m working with you.”

Ahsoka sighed, this was bad enough.

She had known getting into a relationship with Riyo had been dangerous, between both of their actions against the Empire and just the fact she used to be a Jedi.

But she had still thought they could keep this up for longer, Anakin – no, the Sith Lord – just complicated things even further.

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka said, her voice breaking for a moment. It was her fault, there wasn’t anything else to it.

“That’s not only on you, Ahsoka, we both made the decisions we made,” Riyo said strongly as she kissed her.

Ahsoka returned the kiss, her mind betraying her as it wondered if it would be the last time they ever kissed.

“I’ll have to go underground, find out more about the Sith Lord and what he’s planning, find out a way to make the Empire think I’m dead, at the very least” Ahsoka said against Riyo’s lips.

“We both have to survive,” Riyo whispered as Ahsoka looked into her eyes.

Ahsoka knew what that meant.

Back when they first started together, they had both agreed that, in the end, the Rebellion had to come first, that if being together ever made things worse to either of them they had to stop.

That didn’t make it hurt less, however.

When Ahsoka left Riyo’s house later that night, she had known, even as she refused to completely admit it, that it would be the last time they would see each other.

But Riyo would survive.


End file.
